


Blue Sky 2 (Portal 3 Punk Ska Cover)

by looneymoony



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asbestos, Cake, Cocaine, Crack, F/F, F/M, Farting, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, RPF, Self-Insert, Sex, Trans Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneymoony/pseuds/looneymoony
Summary: After eight years, the beloved fanfiction of Blue Sky is finally continued! Reunite with your favorite characters - Chell, Megan, and Benrey - as they brave the wonders that the new world holds for them!
Relationships: benrey/cave johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> an explanation is required.  
> my friends and i are reading the original blue sky. to put it mildly, it's overrated. we ended up writing our own fanfiction, one word at a time. this is the result. enjoy?  
> (this is not serious at all if it wasn't clear. this is insanely stupid and raunchy and a complete joke. sorry to everyone following me for sincere works; this is not it. this is me and my friends having fun and wanting to share it and me being the only one with an AO3 account.)

Megan had no cock. He had no grace. This core is trapped in space. "Well done, idiot cuck," said Kevin pensively, who hated Megan with all his cock.

Megan shat in fear as Chell pulled his cock off quickly. "YEEOWCH! That me dick luv! Put it back please?"

"No," said Chell who could talk now.

Kevin laughed violently and swung his dick in the wind. BUT THERE IS NO WIND IN SPACE! Life had changed since Kevin gained control of the physical realm. He could fuck like a gorilla without fear.

"Oi, stop swangin that round, guv. Some of us don't got a dick no more," cried Megan. Chell kept kicking him in the cock. She kept it as a trophy. Megan cried about human titties because his were enormous and he had lost them in the war, which was fine but he wanted top surgery instead of traumatic titty loss.

"Welcome to Aperture Science Top Surgery," said Cave Johnson. "Lab boys have told me that some of you are actually lab girls. I don't understand it, but if you want those knockers gone, rest assured, we can donate them to a good cause."

Cave said, "I'm homophobic. Now let's throw slurs at each other!"

"CUNT," exclaimed Megan emphatically. Everybody clapped.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Glados was gay and homophobic. She was very talented in that way. She contains multitudes. Cave didn't fuck.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Megan didn't like big butts, he couldn't lie. The other cores can't deny when a test subject walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get flaccid. Wheatley was gay but Megan was "heteroflexible". He owned a shirt that said "I'm not gay, but $20 is $20". The Adventure Core beat him up for wearing this shirt and he was right to do so. He had the wrong motivations but it was just karma. Kevin was nonbinary and fucked. Benrey was there and also fucked. "Yo" he dabbed. "Wow, my balls are massive compared to you."

Cave got hard, but he felt gay about Benrey. Caroline hated Cave and Benrey with a fiery passion. "STOP BEING GAY," she yelled. Caroline was living in the 50's under the thumb of a male boss and had not yet come to terms with her own sexuality. Chell wasn't straight either and she loved girlcock. Suddenly, HOTTED BOOBS SCIENTIST From The Files descended from the heavens and kissed Caroline with tongue.

"Good for them! Good for them," cooed Wheatley, who was making out with Jeff in the corner. Megan cried again because he was Christian. Somewhere in Chapter 2 Megan and Wheatley split into two separate people. It happened offscreen but it happened we promise. It wasn't relevant to Benrey's journey.

"We're not here to make good things," said Cave Johnson. "We're here... to _fuck._ " The song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started playing over the loudspeakers. Wheatley started to rave.

"Whoaaah! Slow down, Maurice," said Rick the Adventure Core.

"No. Fuck you, straightie," said Stephen Merchant, who was also straight. He lives inside Wheatley's mouth.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Chell was not straight, as previously stated.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Wheatley sucks cybernetic cock every day. One time, at the club (the model railroad club), he saw fifty naked men chillin under an umbrella. It looked small compared to the many men in there. In Wheatley's dreams, there wasn't any pepis unsucked tonight - at least, not by the time he'd be done with them. Wheatley is a Jojo fan. Cave appeared uncomfortable when Wheatley sucked upon Cave's Johnson. The worst outfit Chell ever saw burned in her memory eternally. It was Wheatley's dick-sucking outfit. Anyway, look at my cat!


	6. CHAPTER 6 - MOOMIN

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~


	7. CHAPTER 7

WHEATLEY'S DICK SUCKING OUTFIT

  * sequined
  * assless chaps
  * thong underneath
  * big foam cowboy hat with a rainbow on it
  * nipple tassels
  * fringe on everything
  * shirt with the boobs cut out like in mean girls
  * piercing in the gay ear
  * tube socks and sandals
  * rainbow suspenders that DONT cover up the nipples
  * second hat on top of the cowboy hat. top hat?
  * feather boa
  * sunglasses with palm trees on them




	8. CHAPTER 8

"Tits are huge!" said Megan. He was very straight, so he described sex. Megan sucks.


	9. CHAPTER 9 - THE END

Glados held a cake. It was fruity like Wheatley. "Yummy!" said Aperture Employee #35. She loved Glados' cake.

"It's full of asbestos you dipshit," said Glados.

"I would eat it," said Cole. Cole then died.

Wheatley farted on Megan, who deserved it. Megan cried tears of piss. A "ding" noise went off; the microwave dinner inside of Megan was done cooking.

Glados decided to execute Megan, so she did. She dunked him into the test chamber's worst urinal, which stank like goo. "Fuck you," she yelled as she alley-ooped his remains into the incinerator.

Megan is now dead. Everyone cheered. Chell kissed a lady.


End file.
